Batallas en el teclado
by Klan-destino
Summary: Todo se curva mientras que la presencia se encuentra lavada y ausente... la música rompiendo el aire... fumando... y una cara cansada y resentida que lo único que sabe hacer es crear


Bueno… ¿que les puedo decir? Otra ves me pongo a incursionar con estilos que no había tenido la oportunidad, bueno vale sigue siendo algo noir pero es una manera de narrar completamente diferente, a su manera este es un doble ohm aneaje, si lo pensamos, cada ves que escribimos un fic es un homenaje a un autor, su historia nos gusto tanto que inventamos mas y mas, alargando el universo, creando finales posibles, relaciones amorosas, metiéndolos en otras líneas del tiempo… si, un fic es un homenaje, pues este es un homenaje doble, tano a Daria, al cual personalmente le debo mucho en mi adolescencia, pero también hay otro homenaje, este otro es a Rayuela, a quienes no lo conocen, es la antinovela, en pocas palabras es la historia que rompió con todos los esquemas, en fin, para no hacérselo mas largo, es un fic de Daria, si, pero narrado con el estilo tan característico de Rayuela… solo un momento perdido del tiempo, cortado, separado, donde lo que ocurre no importa, lo que vale la pena es el collage de sentimientos y emociones, a menudo contradictorias pero ¿no es acaso Daria en si misma un manojo de contradicciones buscando una estabilidad?

Disclaimer: si ya explique que es un fic, creo que es obvio que la historia no me pertenece a Glenn Eichler y Susie Lewis Lynn, la animación es de MTV y sus buenos tiempos.

Sin mas preámbulos los dejo con mi pequeño homenaje.

Ella se miro por un momento desde fuera y recordó su propia juventud y vio lo poco que había cambiado en todos estos años, quizás seguía ahí sollozando por dentro para no alejarse del buen rock, de la música de despertarse sola en una cama vacía, de los zapatos vomitados, de reunir dinero para pagar el alquiler, de aún vestirse como inadaptada para no decepcionar a la gente, de verse al espejo y que este no le devuelva la mirada, del tinto y el tabaco para desayunar, la eterna tragedia de los que no mueren jóvenes.

Estaba escuchando una banda nueva, era muy buena, profesional, coordinados y con letras originales, pero sonaban muertos, solo un grupo de zombies tratando de revivir algo que no habían vivido.

Por lo común cuando terminaban esa clase de canciones le daban ganas de vomitar. Cerró la ventana que tenia una radio puesta y se concentro en su relato.

Siguió pulsando las teclas, escribiendo con rapidez, sin embargo el hecho de que su prosa no fuera precisamente envolvente la obligaba a borrar y empezar a escribir de nuevo una y otra vez; no es que lo que escribiera fuera malo, eso nadie podría decirlo, sin embargo al cabo del tiempo se había hartado un poco de si misma: no había podido escribir nada nuevo en mucho tiempo.

Tampoco es que se lo echaran en cara, no era una famosa escritora, no abundaban los grandes premios en su repisa, pero tenia algunos que presumir, era aclamada en un pequeño pero creciente circulo de admiradores, la mayoría jóvenes angustiados que gustaban de sus historias tan crueles, desalmadas, ausentes de un futuro. También escribía con un pseudónimo pequeños relatos de terror que vendía a una revista para completar el gasto, así como noveletas cortas que seguían el mismo patrón, no eran la gran cosa y nunca se esforzaba en ellas, pero se vendían bien… por supuesto el romance adolescente siempre seria un gran mercado.

En cambio sus ensayos para artículos de opinión y como columnista critica le habían dado cierto reconocimiento, varios de sus ensayos eran famosos y habían llegado a publicarse en recopilaciones universitarias, incluso había sido invitada a dar un par de conferencias, "amor y sistemas de producción", "análisis de la estructura de la clase política conservadora", "la decadencia del imperio", sus constantes ataques contra el sistema le habían valido alabanzas y llamadas de amenazas a media noche de nacionalistas alterados.

Continuo escribiendo un par de horas más hasta que se canso, al final era una historia más sobre un chico que lentamente te arrastraba a la locura y terminaba matando caballos para sacarles los órganos internos y refugiarse dentro de sus tórax ya vacíos.

Reviso las faltas de ortografía, corrigió un par frases contradictorias y agrego algunos párrafos y líneas, no para cambiar la historia, pero si lo suficiente para darle mas ambigüedad al final, cuando termino se lo envío a su beta, ya cansada se paro de la silla y se acomodo en la sala de su departamento, se sirvió un poco de vino tinto y se dedico a esperar algo que ya no estaba segura de que era.

Su garganta sentía bajar la bebida lentamente, en pocos minutos había terminado su primer copa y se sirvió la siguiente: un largo trago, después se dirigió a la computadora a poner un blog que había descubierto hacia no mucho: "Soneto guerrillero Un puto beso y a dormir" el nombre de la pagina le daba gracia, sin embargo no acababa de entenderla, para alguien acostumbrada a racionalizarlo todo eso era algo inconcebible, no tenia lógica, quizás solo habían elegido palabras al azar y le dieron el nombre, tenia que escuchar el programa: desde que cancelaron mundo enfermo y triste era lo mas cercano a un escaparate de la locura en el mundo.

Tenía una lista de reproducción de bandas desconocidas, como en toda escena musical estaba llena de cretinos, mediocres y talentos sin comprender, pero ella prefería esto a lo predecible de poner cualquier otra cosa.

Tantas letras confusas, tantos acordes mal tocados, tantas gargantas desgarradas.

¿Exactamente a que se refería esas canciones? (y por un largo tiempo se quedo ahí, con la sensación de haber dado con la duda correcta) No tenia idea, sin embargo le recordó un poco sus días de preparatoria, yendo al Zen a escuchar la banda de Trent, entrando a los baños llenos de pintadas de anarquía y un montón de rockeros vomitando en la acera.

¿Qué es lo que habría sido de todos ellos? Tal vez algunos "maduraron" consiguieron un trabajo y armaron una familia, otros seguro siguieron como Trent, pero el era la excepción que confirma la regla, la mayoría, como todo lo que habían defendido, simplemente desaparecieron.

Y ella ¿Qué era de ella? ¿Había llegado al punto en que todo lo que la definía era lo que escribía? Ella odiaba esos momentos, era como tratar de trazar una línea en el cielo o escribir con la sangre de tu dedo.

Cualquiera puede argumentar que no le había ido mal pero ¿bajo que lógica? Si todo fuera perfecto ella no extrañaría la pizza del fin de semana con Jane, la perturbada música de Trent y que la lleven al psiquiatra, pero incluso echaba de menos el cacareo de Queen ¿en verdad estaba idealizando su pasado? Cada vez entendía más a su padre y sus recuerdos de la era hippie ¿y su futuro? Seguía atada a las corrientes, si un día dejaban de leerla estaba jodida, necesitaba gente que la leyera, no podía dejar de depender de los demás, quizás por eso se había interesado mas en la política, para asegurarse un futuro.

Regreso sobre sus pasos, descorcho una nueva botella de vino y siguió escribiendo, por que escribir era lo único que le borra esos momentos, cuando deja de cuestionarse si su éxito profesional es necesariamente la felicidad, algo menos destartalado que la paz y con más tranquilidad que la eterna caída.

¿De que iba ahora? Un poco borracha escribía sobre una artista casada con un viejo que engañaba a su marido con uno de sus alumnos.

Y siguió escribiendo por que es lo único que la mantiene cuerda, la única verdadera constante en su vida, su único absoluto, y como todos los absolutos, una vez que lograba su máximo alcance, cuando ya no hay manera de rebatirlo, cuando es tan profundo que es imposible de no prestarle atención… dejaba de ser un absoluto, ya no era un reto, una meta.

Pero ella continuaba en esto, en su búsqueda de un sitio donde descansar y preparase para nuevos viajes, acaso más largos, acaso más profundos, incluso acaso más violentos.

Sus medios eran los fines, y mientras ella no se diera cuenta… seguiría ahí.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? No salio como yo esperaba, pero en verdad disfrute al escribirlo. No sean mala onda y déjenme un review jejejejeje.


End file.
